


(fanvid) Autoclave

by kylee



Category: Hamlet - Shakespeare
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvid, Hamlet Needs A Relationship Counselor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26359777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylee/pseuds/kylee
Summary: Hand me your hand, let me look in your eyesAs my last chance to feel human begins to vaporize.
Relationships: Hamlet/Horatio (Hamlet), Hamlet/Horatio/Ophelia (Hamlet), Hamlet/Ophelia (Hamlet)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	(fanvid) Autoclave

**Author's Note:**

> Music by the Mountain Goats, footage from the 2000 Campbell Scott Hamlet. A fanvid about Hamlet, the people he’s loved, and the people he’s hurt.


End file.
